kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Badges
Wiki Badges (also called Achievements) are a wiki feature which was invented by Sannse, a member of the Wikia/FANDOM staff. She is a very kind person. Her feature is active on about 87,000 wikis and very popular. As each wiki features its own variant of badges with customizable badge names and icons, this article will only feature the badges that can be earned by contributing to Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. The feature Achievements can be enabled by an [[Admins|'admin', bureaucrat]] or the [[User:Semerone|'wiki founder']] by either visiting the page Special:WikiFeatures or by going to the AdminDashboard and selecting the entry Wiki Features. Just remember that those pages are only available to admins, bureaucrats and wiki founders. If you wanted to know more about the special Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia exclusive badges instead, feel free to click here. Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia badges Editing Badge-edit-0.png|'Let's go' Awarded for making 1 edit on an article. (10 points) This badge depicts a sleeping Chibi Zenki. Badge-edit-1.png|'Chibi' Awarded for making 5 edits on articles. (10 points) This badge depicts Chibi Zenki. Badge-edit-2.png|'Diamond Horn' Awarded for making 10 edits on articles. (10 points) This badge depicts Demon God Zenki taking a swing at his foe with his right fist. Badge-edit-3.png|'Vajura!' Awarded for making 25 edits on articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Chiaki and Demon God Zenki. Badge-edit-4.png|'Kishin' Awarded for making 50 edits on articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Battle Demon God Zenki. Badge-edit-5.png|'Diamond Axe' Awarded for making 100 edits on articles. (50 points) This badge depicts the Diamond Axe. Badge-edit-6.png|'Cho Kishin' Awarded for making 250 edits on articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Demon God Zenki. Badge-edit-7.png|'Rudora!' Awarded for making 500 edits on articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Demon God Zenki defeating Anju with his Rudra (Thunder) attack. Adding Images Badge-picture-0.png|'Take a picture' Awarded for adding 1 picture to an article. (10 points) This badge depicts the main menu from Battle Raiden. Badge-picture-1.png|'Collection' Awarded for adding 5 pictures to articles. (10 points) This badge depicts the password menu from Den Ei Rai Bu. Badge-picture-2.png|'Illustration' Awarded for adding 10 pictures to articles. (10 points) This badge depicts the main menu from Tenchi Meidou. Badge-picture-3.png|'Akira' Awarded for adding 25 pictures to articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Akira Gotou. Badge-picture-4.png|'Artist' Awarded for adding 50 pictures to articles. (50 points) This badge shows Shijura and some Hyouijuu as depicted in the Game Over screen of Battle Raiden. Badge-picture-5.png|'Goki' Awarded for adding 100 pictures to articles. (50 points) This badge depicts Goki. Badge-picture-6.png|'Light Dragon' Awarded for adding 250 pictures to articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Goki as he appears when he transforms himself into a Light Dragon in the battle against the transformed Inugami Roh. Badge-picture-7.png|'Jukai & Kuribayashi' Awarded for adding 500 pictures to articles. (100 points) This badge depicts Kuribayashi (on the left) and Jukai (on the right). Adding Categories Badge-category-0.png|'Link it!' Awarded for adding 1 article to a category. (10 points) This badge depicts Chibi Zenki while transforming into his Demon God form in the anime. Badge-category-1.png|'Connection' Awarded for adding 5 articles to categories. (10 points) This badge depicts Kuribayashi and Jukai carring Miki Souma while escaping from the explosion of Zenki's Rudra. Badge-category-2.png|'Hyouinomi' Awarded for adding 10 articles to categories. (10 points) This badge depicts a Hyouinomi, whose name is most accurately translated as the "Fruit of Possession". Badge-category-3.png|'Karumanomi' Awarded for adding 25 articles to categories. (50 points) This one depicts the very same Hyouinomi, but now it's a closeup. You might feel just like Zenki, ready to grasp that tasty seed, yet it's out of reach for now... Badge-category-4.png|'Hyouijuu' Awarded for adding 50 articles to categories. (50 points) This one depicts the Hyouijuu Sairousaiko. You snatched the seed and ate it, but now you have to face off against a monster. Are you ready? Badge-category-5.png|'Anju' Awarded for adding 100 articles to categories. (50 points) This one depicts Anju. You defeated the Hyouijuu, now you go on and believe in yourself! Badge-category-6.png|'Goura' Awarded for adding 250 articles to categories. (100 points) This one depicts Goura. He would make a great addition to the good guys, but sadly he refuses... Blog Posts and Comments Badge-blogpost-0.png|'Guren' Awarded for writing 1 blogpost. (10 points) This badge depicts Guren. He is Karuma's most loyal servant and would do anything to get recognized by her... Badge-blogcomment-0.png|'Anjura' Awarded for writing a comment on 3 different blogposts. (10 points) This badge depicts Anjura, a member of the Jushi. She can transform herself into a powerful naga and read her foe's fears! Badge-blogcomment-1.png|'Karuma' Awarded for writing a comment on 10 different blogposts. (10 points) This badge depicts Karuma, a powerful sorceress from 1000 years ago. She is the mother of all Hyouijuu! Wiki Love Badge-love-0.png|'Sealed Guardian Deity' Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 5 days. (50 points) This badge depicts Chibi Zenki being berated by Chiaki for failing her. Rise and show Chiaki that you can do it! Badge-love-1.png|'Freedom' Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 14 days. (100 points) This badge depicts Chibi Zenki facing the Diamond Dragon to gain the Diamond Axe. You have surpassed yourself and with determination, you will continue walking your path... Badge-love-2.png|'At the Enno Shrine' Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 30 days. (100 points) Today we visit the Enno Shrine. Take a deep breath and embrace the challenge. Badge-love-3.png|'Shikigami-chou' Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 60 days. (100 points) Shikigami-chou lies ahead. Follow the paths through our town and experience our history. Badge-love-4.png|'Mountain Range' Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 100 days. (100 points) Embrace the feeling of following the ways of a Shugenja without the dangers of practicing the actual Shugendou. You might even need to be as patient as an actual Shugenja to achieve this badge and the ones that follow it. Badge-love-5.png|'Japan' Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 200 days. (100 points) This badge depicts Chibi Zenki sleeping in Chiaki's bed because it's cold outside. If you want to reach a goal, you have to stay determined. It takes patience and self-control. Relax and face the challenge head on. Badge-love-6.png|'The World' Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days. (250 points) This badge depicts Goki, the famed leader of the Shugenja. Maybe we will have the determination of a Shugenja, but don't forget that the real Shugenja deserve our respect as they risk their lives in a daily test of physical endurance and only the toughest of them will rival the great Goki-Sama. We are different and that's alright. I deeply respect the great efforts of the Shugenja and anyone else who faces their daily lives with determination. Please never forget that every living being on this planet deserves our respect for what they have done and that we shouldn't hold prejudice against others because of what they did, but accept them the way they are instead. I don't appreciate acts of violence and I want to pay my respects to our ancestors and the dead. If I offended someone with this, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Specials Badge-welcome.png|'Welcome to the Wiki' Awarded for joining the wiki. (10 points) This badge depicts Chiaki welcoming you to the Enno Shrine. Badge-introduction.png|'Introduction' Awarded for creating your own user page. (10 points) This badge depicts a cheerful little Chiaki. Badge-sayhi.png|'Hello' Awarded for leaving a message on another user's message wall. (10 points) This badge depicts Chiaki and Demon God Zenki talking to each other. What a meaningful conversation... Badge-creator.png|'Zenki' Awarded for creating Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. (100 points) It depicts Demon God Zenki as he appears in the Vajura on Ark cutscene from Battle Raiden. Badge-pounce.png|'Ready to rumble' Awarded for making edits on 100 pages within an hour of a page's creation. (50 points) It depicts Demon God Zenki facing off against a huge, fire breathing dragon! Badge-caffeinated.png|'Fast food' Awarded for making edits on 100 edits on pages in a single day. (50 points) The badge title is actually a play on Zenki's love for the Hyouinomi. "Delicious!" Badge-luckyedit.png|'Bracelet of Protection' Awarded making the lucky 1000th edit on Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. (100 points) This badge is also awarded for the 2000th, 3000th and so on. edit on the wiki! All badges featured on Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and their names were made by Semerone, the founder of this wiki and might be updated at irregular intervals. Category:Miscellaneous